A
| Series = A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation GET SMASHED…OR BE SMASHED! Valiant’s (somewhat) dynamic duo are going “IN THE BAG” for AN ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES from rising star Rafer Roberts and comic book superstar David Lafuente! Meet Armstrong: Since the ancient city of Ur, this immortal adventurer has spent the last 7,000 years drinking and carousing his way through history alongside some of the greatest merrymakers the world has ever known. Meet Archer: A sheltered teenage martial arts master and expert marksman that was raised for a single purpose – to kill the devil incarnate. Little did he know that this undying evil was actually Armstrong (he’s actually a pretty good guy…once you get to know him) and, since hitting the road together, the two have become great friends and even better partners. Now: Archer is about to set off on his most dangerous mission yet – a quest into the mystic reaches of Armstrong’s bottomless satchel to liberate his friend and comrade from the clutches of the mad god Bacchus! (Okay, so, Armstrong went into the satchel himself to get a bottle of whiskey that he kinda misplaced and got stuck. It’s like the Amazon warehouse of arcane treasures in there…and he doesn’t exactly have a maid service.) Imprisoned in Armstrong’s satchel for centuries, Bacchus now commands a legion of monsters, goblins and golems bent on escaping back into the world of man and enacting revenge on their captor… Can Archer single-handedly combat the godly embodiment of intoxication himself – and rescue his best buddy – without becoming lost amongst Armstrong’s endless repository of bizarre artifacts and historical oddities in the process? In the Bag, Part 1 (Archer & Armstrong Are In the Bag, Part 1) Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * ** Joey Nine-Toes ** The Formaggios * Trash Golems / Garbage Monsters Other Characters: * Albert * * Goblins / Goblin folk of Mr. Armstrong's Satchel / Little Green Mumble-Fudgers * Green Lizards * Louis the Scumbag * TV reporter * Locations: * 1953 ** *** *** **** La Facciata Mafiosa * Atlantic Ocean * Europe * ** Armstrong's room *** Items: * Archer's skills ** Judo ** Long jump ** Straight punch * * Booze ** 1890 Chateau Latour ** 1907 Lagavulin ** Jack Daniels ** "Naked Lady Riding An Elephant" Boozoo ** Thunderbird * Guns * Tommy gun Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: & (A / Gold / 2nd) ** Variants: (B), & ©, & (CGC Replica), Blank Cover ** Incentives: (1:10), & (1:20), David Lafuente (1:50) ** Exclusives: (Arcade Brewery), (C2E2), David Lafuente (ComicsPro), (ECCC), (Space City), (Wondercon) * Editors: (Assistant), (Assisting), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 1953 A.D. In "La Facciata Mafiosa", Frank Devlin and Armstrong search for a locket. As the pair leave with the locket, Armstrong stuffs created of booze into his satchel. Frank and Armstrong are confronted by Joey Nine-Toes and The Formaggios. The pair fight the mafia and escape. On a park bench, Frank mentions how his mother would have been happy that he got the locket back. Frank and Armstrong agree to leave the city. 2015 A.D. Armstrong apologises to Frank's Obituary. He reaches into the bag and realises that he can't find what he is looking for. Archer comes up the stairs and checks in on Armstrong. Archer finds Green Lizards in the room and the satchel open, with a rope exiting it. Archer realises that Armstrong has entered the satchel. Archer squishes a monster exiting the satchel and turns the television on for the lizards. Davey the Mackerel is questioned by Archer as he escapes the bag. He informs Archer that he is running away from an ancient evil. Archer sends the lizards, and Davey, back into the bag. Archer asks for Mary-Marias help in protecting the bag while he goes in to find Armstrong. She eventually agrees to help him. Archer enters the satchel. A Golbin approaches Bacchus, informing him that Armstrong is in the bag. Bacchus is happy that his plan has worked and vows his revenge. Archer asks Satchel-Goblins for the location of Armstrong, grabbing the finger of a grandmother goblin in the process. Archer finds Armstrong in the secret booze section of the satchel. The pair fight Garbage Monsters. Bacchus enters the room, ordering the monsters to subdue Archer and Armstrong. Mary Maria order the Sisters of Perpetual Darkness to help her steal the satchel. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Covers File:AA 001 COVER-A LAFUENTE.jpg|'Cover A' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber AA 001 COVER-B KANO.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano AA 001 COVER-C HAIRSINE.jpg|'Cover C' by Trevor Hairsine & David Baron AA 001 COVER-D CGC HENRY.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola AA 001 BLANK-COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' AA 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber AA 001 SECOND-PRINT LAFUENTE.jpg|'Second Printing' by David Lafuente & Brian Reber Incentive Covers AA 001 VARIANT ROBERTS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Rafer Roberts AA 001 VARIANT JIMENEZ.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Phil Jimenez & Michael Spicer AA 001 VARIANT SKETCH LAFUENTE.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by David Lafuente Exclusive Covers AA 001 VARIANT AAAPA.jpg|'Arcade Brewery American Pale Ale Cover' by Jay Fabares AA 001 VARIANT C2E2-COOK.jpg|'C2E2 Exclusive Cover' by Katie Cook AA 001 VARIANT COMICSPRO.jpg|'ComicsPro Retailer Exclusive Cover' by David Lafuente AA 001 VARIANT ECCC MCGINTY.jpg|'Emerald City Comicon Exclusive Cover' by Ian McGinty AA 001 SCCC HETRICK.jpg|'Space City Comic-Con & Borderlands Comics and Games Cover' by Meghan Hetrick AA 001 WONDERCON-VARIANT HUTCHISON.jpg|'Wondercon Exclusive Cover' by Megan Hutchison Textless Cover Art AA 001 COVER-B KANO TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Kano AA 001 COVER-C HAIRSINE TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Trevor Hairsine & David Baron A and A The Adventures of Archer and Armstrong Vol 1 1 Roberts Variant Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Rafer Roberts AA 001 VARIANT JIMENEZ-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Phil Jimenez & Michael Spicer AA 001 VARIANT SKETCH LAFUENTE TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by David Lafuente AA 001 SCCC HETRICK-TL.jpg|'Space City Comic-Con & Borderlands Comics and Games Cover Textless' by Meghan Hetrick Promotional Art A&A American Pale Ale AA 001 VARIANT AAAPA FLYER.jpg|'Flyer' AA 001 VARIANT AAAPA LABEL.jpg|'Label' Preview AA 001 001.jpg AA 001 002.jpg AA 001 003.jpg AA 001 004.jpg AA 001 005.jpg AA 001 006.jpg AA 001 007.jpg AA 001 008.jpg AA 001 009.jpg AA 001 010.jpg AA 001 011.jpg Related References External links